Komasan
In Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2, Komasan evolves into Komane starting at Level 35. As of Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Komasan evolves into Komane when fused with a Swirly Soul. Komasan is the mascot of Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad. As of ''Yo-kai Watch 4'', Komasan is a Rank D Yo-kai of the Omamori tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriendable Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Befriendable Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Befriendable Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Playable Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriendable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai Biology Komasan is a Komainu, more closely resembling a shiba inu with long, blue fiery eyebrows that look similar to Hitodama flames. Throughout his body and head, he has ivory-colored fur with a light blue stomach, tail, and inner ears. His eyes are a lime green color and he has red swirls on his cheeks and hips. He carries a green furoshiki (a cloth that can be wrapped, which is used for storing and carrying items) with a white spiral pattern wrapped around his shoulders. In ''The Koma-Santa Clause'', he was given a green sling pouch from Komajiro after he helped deliver the presents for Christmas and uses it for storing extra things. That would become his later appearance, which is also seen in Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. This appearance is somewhat retained in his human disguise. Komasan was a guardian yo-kai who, one day, found his shrine had been demolished. Discovering soft-serve ice cream and developing an adoration for the food, he wandered into the city searching for more. In the anime and some other adaptations, Komasan is portrayed as a "country bumpkin" and is unaware of what goes on in the city. He usually speaks with the stereotypical country dialect of whatever language he's been dubbed in. In English this manifests as a Southern accent, while in Japanese it's the Nagano Prefecture dialect of Japanese, most notably seen with him adding the -''zura'' suffix to his sentences (more or less the Japanese equivalent of a Southern accent). When excited, frightened, or surprised, he usually exclaims "Oh my swirls!" (Monge~! In the Japanese version), though once said 'Oh my snake!' when being surprised by a large snake. Komasan's eyebrow flames are actual fires, and can cause burns. He also can control fire, to a degree, and can summon will-o'-the-wisps to set fire to his opponents. However he's largely not a fighter, preferring peaceful interactions and making friends. In fact, in a couple games he's portrayed as initially timid and cowardly, a point that earns him the mockery of Springdale's guardian Kyubi. It doesn't take much prompting, however, for him to find his courage. In the anime, he has had a large number of mini-corners, starting with Komasan In the City where he tries his best to learn as much about the city as he can to present himself as a good role model to his younger brother, Komajiro. He pretends to be very knowledgeable about city life. However, Komajiro has a high capacity to adapt to the city and soon becomes a DJ at a nightclub. By the end of this mini-series, he'd accepted his general preference for the country, and retained Komajiro's admiration by saving him from getting beat up. They ultimately decided to remain in the city, taking up residence at a small riverside house. Komasan is sometimes uninterested in changing people's minds. In Komasan: 'Movin' On Up'!, when the president of the company Komasan was working at retired, he says "Well, that's a plum great idea, y'all.". Poofessor showed up in an episode and he shared some interesting facts with Komasan, but Komasan was more interested in enjoying nature, (he was catching butterflies at that moment) finding four leaf clovers, and sleeping. When Nathan Adams summoned Komasan to stop Irewig in ''Yo-kai Irewig'', he ended up getting inspirited by the centipede Yo-kai, however, the way he channels his anger drove him to work toward stopping whatever problem would tick him off (e.g, scraping all the gum off the street), to the point where he eventually forced Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and even Irewig to help him. Whenever he serves as a judge in a contest, he has a strange way of deciding who wins. For example, in the Yo-kai Red & White Song Battle, Komasan chose the Red team as the winner because Jibanyan was red and happy while Whisper was white and unhappy. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation Series'' ''Yo-kai Watch'' Komasan is befriended automatically through the main story in chapter 7, after upgrading the Yo-kai Watch to Rank C. Additionally, Komasan appears in the Infinite Inferno's 1st and 2nd circles. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' A rare version of Komasan can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Select-a-Coin. The normal version of Komasan is unobtainable. Yo-kai Watch 3 Komasan is befriended automatically through the main story, after fighting the other player's team in Chapter 6. He and his brother Komajiro can also be found in the Enma Palace in Blasters T. Game Data Evolution Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Fusion Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch Blasters Forms ''Yo-kai Sangokushi'' ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' & Yo-kai Watch 3 Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist |15|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Burns a foe with raging fire and steadily lowers its HP.}} }}|100 (1) 90 (2)|5 = All enemies|-|6 = Summons will-o'-the-wisps to damage enemies.}} ||-|6 = With adjacent Omega Yo-kai, SPR increases.}} Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Quotes *'Befriended': "So strong... Be my master, please!" *'Loafing': "I'm scared..." *'Being traded': "Hey there, I'm from (other player's name)'s neck of the woods. Can I bunk here?" *'Receiving food (favourite)': "Oh my swirls!" *'Receiving food (normal'): "Not the best." *'Receiving food (disliked)': "Gross!" * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Oh my swirls! That was amazing! I'm comin' with you!" Etymology "Komasan" is the "koma" half of komainu followed by the -san honorific. Origin Komasan is based on a komainu, a guardian statue halfway between lion and dog. Originating from Chinese guardian lions, they guard the entrance or inner building of Shintoist shrines. They usually come in male-female pairs, placed at each side of the entrance. Because of Buddhist influences, the right one's mouth is always open while the left one's closed, pronouncing "a" and "um", the first and last letter of the Sanskrit alphabet: together they form the sacred syllable Aum. Incidentally, these letters are the original names of Komasan and Komajiro's Alpha and Omega skills. Trivia *He was voiced by Melissa Hutchison in the first two seasons of the English-dubbed anime, and in the video games. *Despite being described as a countryside person, in the Portuguese dub he speaks with a Porto accent, despite Porto being one of the most urbanizated Portuguese districts. *In EP058, Komajiro says that they are over 300 years old *While he is based primarily on a Komainu, Komasan's leaf transformation and love of food are traits often attributed to Tanukis. *In M03, Komasan used Flurry of Fury after he released himself from one of the missiles U Robonyan fired, despite the fact that it is not one of his abilities. In Other Languages *Arabic: كوماسان fr:Komasan de:Komasan pl:Komasan Category:Charming Tribe Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Komainu Category:One-chanceside Category:Nate's World